Various types of connection coupling valve assembly are known and disclosed in the art, such as connecting flexible tubes utilized in the bio-medical applications, instrument connection, fluid dispensing assembly, etc.
One concern with many current connection coupling valve assemblies is that it is difficult to quickly lock and release the connection coupling valve without any leakage of fluid in the fluid passageway.
In the medical industry or fluid dispensing industry, it is very desirable and critical to keep fluid containers sealed until the time of use. In many cases, it is desirable to have precise volumes of fluid dispensed without any leakage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,125 discloses a quick connect/disconnect coupling assembly. A female coupling member includes a poppet valve assembly which functions as an automatic shut-off of the fluid passageway in the female coupling member when the female coupling member is not interconnected to the male coupling member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,457 discloses a female coupling member including a two-way uncoupling valve assembly and a locking mechanism for cooperating with a male coupling member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,655 discloses a shutoff valve assembly including a plunger and projections cooperating with each other to open or close the fluid passageway.